


¡¡Haz algo!!

by Lujuria_en_el_atico



Series: Age Reversal in Spanish [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9904376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lujuria_en_el_atico/pseuds/Lujuria_en_el_atico
Summary: Su hijo le pidió matar en el nombre de su… (¿Alguna vez lo supo Tim? ) otro hijo.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Do Something!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/629435) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



> Thanks you so very much, Heatstologos for allowed us the traslation of your beautiful work and for the people don't know much, but they might read now

-Haz algo- le gritó Damián- y el corazón de Bruce se rompió. Bajo las capas de armadura, piel, musculo y hueso- su corazón estaba fallando y destrozándose.

Como su hijo mayor (único hijo) le gritó, ojos desorbitados por el dolor, voz alzando el volumen, se lamentó.

Se lamentó el no poder hacer nada, que la única cosa que su hijo pide es la única cosa incapaz de hacer. No está permitido hacer. Nunca ha podido hacer

Matar.

Su hijo le pidió matar en el nombre de su- (¿Alguna vez lo supo Tim? ) otro hijo.

Y Bruce sólo pudo decir- “Tú sabes que no puedo”

Damián le gritó y se movió, se giró hacia las motos y Bruce sabía que Damián iba a hacer algo irracional-

Así que hizo algo que nunca había hecho.

Tiró del brazo de Damián y lo golpeó. Duro.

Damián se le quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, subiendo hasta alcanzar su cara y Bruce lo sacudió por los hombros

-Piensa, Tim no querría que te convirtieras en un asesino-

-Ya soy un asesino-susurró Damián- Lo deje morir-

-No, no lo hiciste, Damián, hijo…. no fue tu culpa, si te permites pensar sobre eso… reflexionando sobre que hubiera pasado… Te vas a desmoronar Y no puedo perderlos a ambos.

El rostro de Damián se desmoronó como sus rodillas, Bruce cayó con él, sosteniendo a su hijo contra su pecho. Sintió las manos de su hijo volviéndose puños y los sollozos contenidos.

-Se ha ido-

-Lo sé- Bruce contuvo sus propias lágrimas… y las perdió cuando Damián lloró 

-No puedo seguir-

**Author's Note:**

> Cuarta Parte de la serie Age Reversal


End file.
